dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kal-Sharok
Kal-Sharok – thaig położony pod Górami Myślirogu pomiędzy Orlais a Anderfels, stanowiący jedno z nielicznych istniejących obecnie królestw krasnoludów w Thedas. Historia Przed tysiącami lat Kal-Hiron było stolicą krasnoludzkiego imperium, obok Orzammaru i Kal’Hirol uznawanym za jeden z „wielkich thaigów”. Mimo bardzo doprze prosperującego szlaku handlowego z Imperium Tevinter, co było zasługą położenia w pobliżu Minratusu, w roku -1170 Starożytności stolica przeniesiona została do Orzammaru. Decyzję taką podjęto chcąc uciec od niepokojów, jakie zapanowały na powierzchni po śmierci archonta Dariniusa, ale również w celu bezpośredniego nadzorowania i kontrolowania przez króla kowalstwa i górnictwa, których produkty stanowiły główny towar eksportowy krasnoludów, a siedziby kast kowali i górników mieściły się właśnie tam''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, ss. 19, 37 . Niedługo później w nowej stolicy zaczęły powstawać ogromne budowle, finansowane przynajmniej częściowo z horrendalnych podatków narzucanych na Kal-Sharok, co zaczęło być przyczyną niesnasekDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 20. Jeszcze przed nastaniem Plag, Kal-Sharok odpowiedzialne było za zniszczenie thaigu Cad’halash, którego mieszkańcy udzielili schronienia elfom z Arlathanu. Kiedy dowiedziano się o tym w Kal-Sharok, podjęto decyzję o zniszczeniu Cad’halash w celu zatuszowania wszelkich dowodów wskazujących na współpracę krasnoludów z elfami, co mogłoby wpłynąć negatywnie na handel z Tevinterem. thumb|250px|Krasnolud z Kal-Sharok walczący z legionistą Chociaż thaig przetrwał Pierwszą Plagę, jej zakończenie na powierzchni nie oznaczało spokoju dla krasnoludów, które w dalszym ciągu były atakowane przez mroczne pomioty. W roku -40 Starożytności, chcąc chronić stolicę, król Trzy Kamienie zamknął tunele Głębokich Ścieżek prowadzące do Kal-Sharokl Hormaku i Gundaaru, które od tamtego czasu uznawane były za stracone na zawsze i zniszczone przez pomioty. Na początku Wieku Smoka Kal-Sharok wysłało swoją delegację na Wielki Turniej w Wolnych Marchiach, mając nadzieję na zdobycie głównej nagrody – legendarnego młota Kowadłołamacza wykutego przez Patrona Zardola. W roku 9:12 Smoka, dziewięćset pięćdziesiąt dwa lata po tym, jak Trzy Kamienie oficjalnie uznał Kal-Sharok za stracone, okazało się, że mieszkańcom thaigu w jakiś sposób udało się jednak przeżyć. Jego populacja jest jednak stosunkowo nieliczna, a tamtejsze krasnoludy są samotnikami nie chcącymi odnawiać kontaktu z resztą świata, a w szczególności z Orzammarem, którego władcy ich porzuciliDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, ss. 37, 140. Tym niemniej po ponownym odkryciu thaigu istniała komunikacja pomiędzy nim a stolicą, wiadomo bowiem, że król Endrin Aeducan w przededniu Piątej Plagi rozmawiał z głowami rodów Meinów i Demotów o kontraktach handlowych z Kal-Sharok. Komunikacja ta była jednak utrudniona, ponieważ monarcha dodatkowo domagał się, żeby Kal-Sharok uznało jego zwierzchnictwo. Charakterystyka Mieszkańcy thaigu, posiadającego niewiele zasobów i niemającego dostępu do powierzchni, chcąc przeżyć musieli stosować mocno dyskusyjne metody. Uważa się, że kiedy nadciągnęły pomioty, królowie dawnego imperium wycofali się do Kal-Sharok, gdzie byli w stanie stawić czoło zagrożeniu, ponosząc jednak przy tym ciężkie straty. Popularne jest przekonanie, że odosobnienie mieszkańców thaigu, jak również bezpośredni kontakt z mrocznymi pomiotami, zmienił ich w jakiś nieznany sposób. Opisy mieszkańców Kal-Sharok sugerują, że pod względem wyglądu różnią się one od Orzammarczyków – są bladzi i prawdopodobnie skażeni w sposób, który trudno określić. Sugeruje się, że po oddzieleniu się od Orzammaru Kal-Sharok utrzymywał izolacjonizm z innego, nieznanego jeszcze powodu. Mieszkańcy thaigu przez wieki prowadzili jednak handel z powierzchnią, co bardzo mocno kłóci się z datą jego oficjalnego „ponownego odkrycia” przez Orzammar w Wieku SmokaDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 37Dragon Age: Przewodnik mistrza gry. Zestaw 2, s. 64. Występowanie ''Dragon Age: Początek Docierając do thaigu Cadash Strażnik odkrywa zapiski, której ujawniają, że został on zniszczony przez Kal-Sharok, a nie – jak dotychczas sądzono – przez Imperium Tevinter. Orzammarskie Skulptorium prawdopodobnie do dnia dzisiejszego waha się, czy umieścić tę informację we Wspomnieniach. Dragon Age II Jeżeli Bhelen Aeducan został wybrany na nowego króla Orzammaru, a Hawke ocalił Renvila Harrowmonta przez zbirami Kartelu w zadaniu , Renvil po jakimś czasie wysyła Hawke’owi list, w którym informuje, że udało mu się dotrzeć do Kal-Sharok. Dragon Age: Inkwizycja W roku 9:41 Smoka krasnoludy z Kal-Sharok nawiązują kontakt z Inkwizycją, prosząc o pomoc w uwolnieniu krasnoludów trzymanych w niewoli przez Venatori. Kiedy agenci Inkwizycji docierają do obozu niewolników, okazuje się, że zostali oni już oswobodzeni, ponieważ Kal-Sharok posłało własnych ludzi z misją ratunkową. Jakiś czas później mieszkańcy thaigu ponownie kontaktują się z Inkwizycją, oferując pomoc w walce z Koryfeuszem, jeżeli to on jest odpowiedzialny za sprowadzenie na świat skażenia, a co za tym idzie – mrocznych pomiotów. Wysyłają dane na temat położenia obozu Venatori na Głębokich Ścieżkach w pobliżu Kal-Sharok. Krasnoludzka Gildia Kupców wysyła do thaigu ambasadorów, a ich ekspedycja została rzekomo zorganizowana z polecenia króla Bhelena, chcącego nawiązać kontakt ze swoimi pobratymcami. Jeżeli królem jest Harrowmont, Gildia organizuje taką ekspedycję za jego plecamiWspominają o tym plotkujące krasnoludy w Pałacu Zimowym podczas zadania . Kultura : Moje nadejście dokładnie obserwowano. To nie był thaig nieprzywykły do pilnowania swoich granic. Odniosłem wrażenie, że gdybym był jednym z jego kuzynów z Orzammaru, nasze spotkanie skończyłoby się szybko i krwawo. Gdyby oczywiście w ogóle pozwolono mi przejść. Jak się okazało, był uprzejmy i skuteczny, i dobrze orientował się w cenach rynkowych wszystkiego, co oferował. Najwyraźniej izolacja nie wynika z obaw ani z pewnością z braku zainteresowania. Wśród jego towarów dojrzałem najnowsze materiały z Val Royeaux i tomy twórczości poety z Wolnych Marchii, który umarł trzysta lat temu. To jedynie wzmocniło moje wątpliwości dotyczące oficjalnej daty „ponownego odkrycia” Kal-Sharok głoszonej przez Zgromadzenie w Orzammarze. Nie wspomniałem o tym mojemu gospodarzowi. Choć byłem ciekaw, dostrzegłem coś niepokojącego. Muszę zaznaczyć, że on i jego pomocnicy okazali się uczciwymi profesjonalistami w każdym calu. Ale było coś, czego nie potrafię opisać. Choć przez większość czasu zasłaniał twarz kapturem, jednak kiedy dobiliśmy targu bez wstydu spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Przeżyłem czas Plagi. Czułem na sobie surowe spojrzenia Szarych Strażników i widziałem spaczenie pomiotów, na które polują. Dlaczego w tamtej chwili przypomnieli mi się jedni i drudzy, nadal nie potrafię wyjaśnić. :: — Fragment o spotkaniu z Novase Sturhaldem w Kal-Sharok, autorstwa sir Evraina Abernache’a, szlachcica, uczonego i kupca Ze względu na blisko tysiąc lat odosobnienia, Kal-Sharok rozwinęło się w zupełnie innym kierunku niż Orzammar. Podczas gdy bezustanny kontakt z ludami zamieszkującymi powierzchnię w pewnym stopniu wpłynął na orzammarską kulturę, sytuacja taka nie miała miejsca w Kal-Sharok. W obu thaigach używany jest ten sam język, jednak mieszkańcy Kal-Sharok posługują się dialektem noszącym znacznie mniej naleciałości obcych, którzy dopiero bardzo powoli wpuszczani są do sekretnego thaigu''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, ss. 37, 40. Kal-Sharok nie uznaje Patronów Orzammaru i na odwrót. W odizolowanym thaigu Patronom nie stawia się ogromnych posągów, jak w stolicy, a zamiast tego po ich śmierci na ścianach Głębokich Ścieżek rzeźbione są olbrzymie reliefy. W Kal-Sharok Patronem zostaje się nie po śmierci, ale za życiaDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 127. Chociaż thaigi różnią się pod wieloma względami, w obu znany jest koncept Legionu Umarłych. W Kal-Sharok krasnoludy takie znane są jako Kamieniołupy, są znacznie bardziej stoiccy i mniej oddani poniesieniu śmierci w walce – bez względu na to, czy honorowej, czy nieNa podstawie opisu hełmu Kamieniołup.. Jeszcze przed przeniesieniem stolicy do Orzammaru w Kal-Sharok odbywały się Wielkie Próby, toteż w thaigu do dziś dzień znajduje się olbrzymia arena do przeprowadzania takich zawodów. Polityka Monarcha Orzammaru nie jest uznawany w Kal-Sharok jako reprezentant jakiejkolwiek oficjalnej władzy. Thaig posiada własny rząd, nieuznający zwierzchnictwa Orzammaru, zaś najwyższą funkcję sprawuje nie król, a Patron-elekt. Mieszkańcy Kal-Sharok przywiązują znacznie mniejszą uwagę do systemu kastowego, a do tamtejszego Zgromadzenia może należeć krasnolud z dowolnej rodziny, a nie – jak w Orzammarze – wyłącznie z najbardziej wpływowych rodów szlacheckichDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 40. Zgromadzenie Kal-Sharok obraduje w thaigu Sharokovar. Znane krasnoludy z Kal-Sharok * Binthus Warhelm – kontakt InkwizycjiOperacja . * Lyulf Azaharg – lord z Kal-Sharok, stojący na czele delegacji krasnoludów biorącyuch udział w Wielkim Turnieju na początku Wieku Smoka * Novas Sturhald – kupiec * Patron-elekt Sturhald-SharokNa podstawie jednego z wartościowych przedmiotów znajdowanych w ''Inkwizycji. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Thaigi Kategoria:Fortece Kategoria:Wielkie thaigi Kategoria:Wiedza o krasnoludach en:Kal-Sharok Kategoria:Głębokie Ścieżki